


Check Yes Juliet

by Sdreiter24



Category: Shameless - Fandom, gallavich - Fandom
Genre: M/M, One-Shot, post 3x666
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-09
Updated: 2019-03-09
Packaged: 2019-11-14 03:57:52
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 979
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18045008
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sdreiter24/pseuds/Sdreiter24
Summary: This came to me after hearing the song “Check Yes Juliet by We The Kings”for the first time in years!!! Reminded me of Gallavich💙https://youtu.be/5CUyWJ7UINM





	Check Yes Juliet

It’s been a week since Ian had seen Mickey at their abandoned Building. A week since he beat him up and left him for dead in the middle of the courtyard. Tomorrow’s the day. Mickeys getting married. To a whore. To a whore who raped him. A whore who is now pregnant with his child. Ian’s been through every scenario. He could show up at the church try to talk Mickey out of it. Maybe try to persuade him with sex. But what good would it do. In the end it’s going to end up the same. He’s still going to marry her because he’s more afraid of his father then he is of losing Ian. That’s the reality of it. There’s nothing he can do. Sometimes he’ll touch his face just to feel something. Feel that sting that only a good ass whooping can leave behind. But it’s nothing like the sting of knowing the man you love is living a lie. He feels his eyes getting heavy and finally he drifts off to sleep.

Ian opens his eyes. He swears he’s heard something. He looks at his phone and sees is 2:37 am and wonders what the hell is happening. Then he hears it. It sounds like rocks against a window. So he scoooches to the far side of his twin bed and looks out. He opens the window just as another rock comes flying at his face and sees Mickey fucking Milkovich on the side walk. He looks so tired is the first thing Ian notices. The second thing is there’s a beat up Buick behind him on the street still running with the headlights on.

His brain finally catches up to himand he’s finally able to speak. “What are you doing here Mick? Shouldn’t you be getting your beauty sleep for your upcoming nuptials?”

He sees Mickey tense until he finally looks up from his feet “ I can’t marry her Gallagher. I can’t pretend to be something that I’m not anymore. It’s exhausting.”

“What about the baby?”

“It’s probably not even mine. She’s a whore for Christ’s sake. It’s hard to tell how many loads get blown in her a day. I can’t stay in that house anymore. With her and my dad. Do you know he still fucks her everynight. I see him sneak into my room when I’m laying on the couch. For all I know the kids my brother and not my son”

“What are you saying Mickey?”

“I’m saying that I’m leaving, Ian. I took the car and I’m driving I don’t know where yet I don’t know how I’m going to make it but I know that if you’re with me for the ride it doesn’t matter. I’ll be ok just knowing we’re together.” He takes a deep breath and looks straight up at Ian and with a shaky voice says “ I love you Gallagher and I’m Gay.” 

Ian feels like he’s gonna pass out. He doesn’t know what to do or what to say. So he just closes the window and turns around.

Mickey can see him from the sidewalk can see his shadow standing at the side of the bed. Then he’s gone. 

Ian’s grabbing his ROTC bag and shoving anything he can find that may or may not be his into it and running down the steps and out the front door. He gets to the bottom of the steps just in time for Mickey to pull open the driver side door. Is he really planning on leaving?

“Stop Mick! Do you mean it? All that you just said, do you mean it, because I can’t do this with you unless you’re a hundred percent sure!”

Before he knows what’s happening Mickey is standing in front of him and he’s looking at him with those crystal blue eyes, and then he’s closing the distance and wrapping Ian up in the most intoxicating kiss Ian’s ever felt. He still tastes like Jack and cigarettes and Ian is drowning in it.

They finally break apart and Mickey presses their foreheads together and Ian closes his eyes. He stands there and just feels Mickey’s presence. The breath fanning against his face. Then Mickey’s speaking. 

“ I want this Ian. I want this with you. I don’t want a wife or a baby. I don’t want to live under my fathers thumb anymore. I want to be free. Ian what you and I have makes me free. We need to go. We need to leave the Southside. They’ll tear us apart if we give them the chance. They’ve already tried.”

“Ok Mick. I’ll go. Just you and me. I’ll message my family when we’re far enough away that they can’t stop me”

He feels Mickey exhale and it’s like all the tension just flows right out of his body. Ian pulls him close and Mickey doesn’t even flinch. Ian knows he’s choosing right. It may take Mickey a while to completely open up but it’s a start. He lets go and tilts Mickey’s chin up so he can plant a soft kiss on his lips and then they’re turning to get into the car. 

Speaking of car?

“Are we gonna get caught? Is this car even legal?”

“Oh it’s registered to Terry but there’s no way he’s reporting it stolen considering he stole it first.” And Ian can’t help but laugh at the smirk Mickey’s throwing his way. They both turn back to the road and Mickey puts the car in drive and they start down the abandoned Chicago streets. 

Suddenly Ian feels something on his thigh and he looks down to see Mickey’s ‘FUCK’ hand splayed out on his leg. 

He looks up and sees that Mickey’s eyes haven’t left the road and in that moment he knows, feels it in his bones that there’s no where he’d rather be.


End file.
